


My Mystery Girl

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, angsty fluff, sherlock in a bus, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Teen!lock. Sherlock taking the bus home after a shitty day. He thinks of the anonymous girl he fancies.





	My Mystery Girl

“Hey Holmes, deduce this, arsehole.”

Jonah “The Grill” Grillard gave him the finger as Sherlock passed him by to sit in his usual seat. The bus drive home was horrible, loud and stuffy with smelling, shouting and snogging teenagers. Sherlock kept his head under the black hoodie low, avoiding eye contact. Now that his rare presence had been announced, more insults were spat his way.

On the outside he ignored them, looking as aloof as ever.

On the inside he hurt.

‘To be hated is inevitable with your intellect’, Mycroft had told him, 'just keep your head held high and don’t let them corner you. If they corner you…do what you have to do.’

He hated school.

He hated his fellow pupils.

All but one.

And today, he needed to be close to her.

The entire day had been shite and only one thing could lift him up.

Sitting in the far back with everyone keeping their distance, Sherlock blew some air against the window.

A much needed smile spread on his lips.

The heart.

Her heart.

Which she drew every morning, sitting in his seat.

He got driven to school every morning, so he didn’t know who she was.

He didn’t want to know.

She was perfect like this, faceless, only the size of her index finger known (small, graceful).

This girl was a blank canvas and he painted her in the richest, most vibrant colours.

His perfect girl.

Clever with understanding of people. The softest eyes. The sweetest smile.

The biggest heart.

Big enough to see him through the armour he had to wear to protect his 'too soft heart’, as Mycroft liked to mock.

She liked this heart.

And he loved her for it.

His mystery girl.


End file.
